


Моральная поддержка по-вулкански

by Elektra_Insain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_Insain/pseuds/Elektra_Insain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё когда-то случается в первый раз. Это утверждение гораздо приятнее рассматривать в позитивном ключе. Первый день в школе, первый поцелуй, первый секс, первые самостоятельно заработанные деньги и ещё куча приятных «первых разов». А Маккоя сегодня в первый раз отшили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моральная поддержка по-вулкански

Янтарная жидкость, налитая в стеклянный стакан, привычно обожгла горло, вынуждая на короткое мгновение прикрыть глаза, наслаждаясь коротким моментом отвлечения от окружающего пространства и собственных не радужных мыслей. Возможно, именно это короткое забытье, не дольше пары мгновений, больше всего нравилось доктору Маккою, и, возможно, именно поэтому он редко упускал возможность пропустить стаканчик-другой хорошего алкогольного напитка. Или не очень хорошего – всё зависело от того, на какой конкретной планете он был взят. У иного пойла были просто убойные побочные эффекты, с которыми никакие опасные миссии не требуются, сделай глоток, и – прощай, зрение/слух/потенция, а в самом исключительном случае и жизнь в целом. Впрочем, до последнего Маккою, как и всему экипажу, везло, а это можно считать отдельным успехом для «Энтерпрайз», учитывая патологическую потребность её капитана пробовать на себе всё, что ни попадя. За что он регулярно получал нагоняи от доктора, который ничуть не гнушался отчитывать его, как нашкодившего школьника, прекрасно зная, что ему ничего за это не будет. У дружбы с капитаном Кирком были свои однозначные плюсы.

Однако сейчас Маккой даже при подвернувшемся шансе вряд ли стал бы устраивать Джиму разбор полётов. Для этого он был слишком не в настроении. Конечно, по мнению Спока, «не в настроении» он находился перманентно, с редкими проблесками нелогичной радости (скорее походившей на злорадство), например, в моменты, когда Джим, не послушав совета доктора не смешивать подозрительный на вид альдебаранский виски с антарианским бренди, в конечно итоге оказывался в медотсеке с нечеловеческим похмельем и красными пятнами по всему лицу, а потом получал пару гипо под аккомпанемент уже привычного «чёрт-возьми-Джим-я-же-тебе-говорил». Со стороны выглядело это всё крайне странно, а иным было и вовсе невдомёк, как капитан может дружить с человеком, который с таким садистским удовольствием указывает на каждую его ошибку, да ещё и лечит так, чтобы впечатления остались надолго. Сам же Кирк прекрасно знал, что за этим саркастичным язвительным фасадом скрывался очень понимающий человек и преданный друг, и если бы его спросили, кому бы он доверил свою жизнь, первым он без колебаний назвал бы Леонарда Маккоя.

В данный же момент Джим вместе со всей командой «Энтерпрайза» отрывался в одном из баров на базе Федерации, в заслуженной увольнительной. Для доктора эта весёлая вечеринка под живую музыку, бьющую по ушам, словно набат, закончилась, едва успев начаться, и он, под удивлённым взглядом Джима и ещё пары человек из экипажа покинул бар, попросив поднять его на корабль, как только оказался на улице. И теперь сидел в гордом одиночестве в своём кабинете, выпивая уже третий стакан виски. Обычного земного виски. В запасе у доктора оставалась всего одна бутылка, и до сих пор он бережно хранил её, решив, что откроет только по особому случаю. Скажем, по окончанию пятилетней миссии. Случай подвернулся гораздо раньше, и не сказать, что был «особым», в том смысле, в каком хотелось бы Маккою, но поводом откупорить качественный земной алкоголь определённо был.

Всё когда-то случается в первый раз. Это утверждение гораздо приятнее рассматривать в позитивном ключе. Первый день в школе, первый поцелуй, первый секс, первые самостоятельно заработанные деньги и ещё куча приятных «первых разов». А Маккоя сегодня в первый раз отшили. Казалось бы, не такая уж это и трагедия, по общечеловеческим меркам, но доктор этому факту оскорбился до глубины души. Хотя и не мог окончательно решить, что задело его больше: сам факт того, что ему дала от ворот поворот крайне привлекательная рыжеволосая девица в форме звёздного флота, или же формулировка, с которой она это сделала. «Мне, безусловно, приятно ваше внимание, доктор Маккой, но я предпочитаю проводить свои увольнительные с кем-нибудь помоложе и посимпатичнее». Нет, Маккой никогда не считал себя эталоном мужской красоты и прекрасно осознавал свой возраст – на корабле, большая часть экипажа которого минимум на десять лет младше тебя, о таком не забудешь, - и всё же, подобные высказывания, по его мнению, не выдерживали никакой критики. Даже несмотря на то, что сам он всегда приветствовал прямолинейность и терпеть не мог ходить вокруг да около. Только вот после этого небольшого инцидента на доктора вдруг обрушилось понимание того, что он потихоньку выбывает из «высшей лиги». Да, развод за плечами заставил его многое пересмотреть во взглядах, и серьёзных отношений он особо не горел желанием заводить, но, как и любому здоровому мужчине, ему необходимо было… удовлетворение минимальных физических потребностей. И вот, нежданно-негаданно, ему открыли глаза на то, что найти объект, желающий в этом удовлетворении помочь, будет гораздо сложнее, чем раньше.

«Что ж, когда-то это должно было случиться», - с толикой досады подумал Маккой, наполняя стакан в четвёртый раз. Он был настолько погружён в тягостные раздумья о сегодняшнем фиаско, что пропустил мимо ушей звук открывшейся двери и тихие шаги, возвещавшие о том, что у доктора появилась компания. И лишь когда в кабинете послышался до боли знакомый, спокойный и размеренный голос старпома, Маккой всё-таки обратил на него внимание. А если точнее…

\- Проклятье! Спок! – мужчина соскочил со стула, едва не поставив стакан с драгоценным напитком мимо стола. – Хочешь, чтобы у меня случился инфаркт?  
Спок в ответ одарил его полным скептицизма взглядом, присаживаясь на стул напротив.

\- Сомневаюсь, доктор, что одного моего внезапного появления в медотсеке достаточно, чтобы спровоцировать какие-либо физические повреждения…

\- Закрываем тему, твои заплывшие логикой рассуждения ломают мне мозг, - Маккой рухнул обратно на стул, массируя пальцами виски. В его нынешнем душевном состоянии коммандер Спок был последним, кого он хотел бы видеть. Но его судьба, очевидно, обладает слишком изощрённым чувством юмора, чтобы не воспользоваться этой ситуацией.

Если Спок и хотел прокомментировать высказывание доктора по поводу его логики, то на этот раз благоразумно воздержался. И хотя его нельзя было назвать специалистом по определению человеческих эмоций «на глаз», он мог совершенно точно сказать, что доктор Маккой чем-то расстроен. Но только вулканец открыл рот, чтобы уточнить, верно ли его предположение о моральном состоянии доктора, Маккой его опередил.

\- Почему ты здесь, а не на базе? Помнится мне, ты уже давненько перестал возражать против вечеринок в компании своего экипажа.

\- Совершенно верно, доктор Маккой. Однако вечеринка получила развитие в направлении, к которому мне не хотелось бы быть причастным никоим образом.

Док невольно усмехнулся. Ответ Спока означал, что означенная вечеринка получила, под чутким руководством Джима, развитие либо в массовую драку, либо в оргию. Во всяком случае, иных неприемлемых для коммандера вариантов он не видел. И уже примерно прикинул мысленно, в каком состоянии капитан заявится под утро в лазарет. Может, и стоило остаться, промелькнуло у него в голове. Какие-никакие, а были бы впечатления, которые могли бы сгладить…

\- Я намеревался задать вам тот же вопрос, доктор, - во второй раз за последние десять минут Маккой был отвлечён от своих мыслей и вынужден показать хоть какую-то ответную реакцию. – Предполагалось, что в этой увольнительной все члены экипажа смогут отдохнуть и восстановить силы, поскольку в следующий раз такая возможность представится лишь через четыре месяца и двенадцать дней.

\- Я в курсе, - безрадостно отозвался мужчина. Как будто ему мало было и без того поганого настроения.

\- И всё-таки, по какой причине вы удалились на «Энтерпрайз», лишая себя возможности расслабиться? – Маккой прекрасно понимал, что от ответа ему не отвертеться. Спок был слишком дотошен и всегда добивался своих целей, от серьёзных важных до самых незначительных и мелких, как могло показаться со стороны. Вот и сейчас, док был уверен, его не оставят в покое, пока он не объяснится.

\- Мне испортили настроение, это достаточно веская причина, чтобы свалить с вечеринки? – он глянул на коммандера исподлобья, надеясь своим крайне хмурым взглядом подчеркнуть нежелание обсуждать вопрос. Спок же либо действительно не заметил этого нежелания, либо сделал вид, что не заметил.

\- Могу я узнать, кто и каким образом смог совершить это уникальное действие – испортить настроение человеку, у которого оно испорчено всегда? – на мгновение уголки губ Маккоя дёрнулись – всё-таки ироничные замечания со стороны вулканца (окей, полу-вулканца) имели какой-то особый шарм, возможно, потому что были неожиданными. Но полноценно улыбнуться он был не в состоянии.

\- Ценю твою иронию, Спок, но даже мне могут испортить настроение. А кто и каким образом – это я обсуждать не собираюсь. Ты не поймёшь.

\- Вы сомневаетесь в моих умственных способностях, доктор? – коммандер поднял бровь, вероятно, выражая удивление. А может быть, недовольство. Со Споком никогда не знаешь наверняка.

\- В данный момент – нет, - не удержавшись от ответной шпильки, проговорил Маккой. – Тебе, вот незадача, ещё нескоро светит стать старым и стрёмным, так что можешь считать, что я сомневаюсь в отсутствии у тебя необходимого опыта для понимания проблемы.

\- Поясните, доктор, что вы вкладываете в понятие «старый и стрёмный» и какое отношение данные, с позволения сказать, термины имеют отношение к вашему уходу с вечеринки?

Маккой устало вздохнул, понимая, что теперь уже промолчать не сможет. Смог бы, если бы в нём не сидело четыре стакана виски… Пришлось смириться с реальным положением вещей.

\- Отношение самое прямое, эти слова ко мне относятся, если ты не понял. Именно с такой формулировкой меня сегодня отшили, - рациональная часть мозга уже давно била тревогу. Он только что признался в своей несостоятельности, и кому! – ходячему остроухому компьютеру, каждый разговор с которым начинался и заканчивался спором по тому или иному вопросу, иногда доходя просто до смешного. Спок, так же как и сам Маккой, не упускал возможностей указать на ту или иную слабость или недостаток – другими словами, на то, что может задеть оппонента. А сейчас он собственноручно вручил старпому козырную карту. Уже уверенный, что Спок не преминет ей воспользоваться при случае. Не то чтобы ему доставляло удовольствие задевать доктора за живое. Просто он считал логичным отвечать колкостью на колкость.

\- Я вынужден снова попросить вас пояснить. Ваше выражение «отшили» подразумевает, что…

\- Что я подкатил к девушке, а она мне отказала, - мрачно пояснил Маккой, на этот раз стараясь не смотреть на собеседника, чувствуя, что ему становится неловко, - объяснив это тем, что я для неё староват и несимпатичен. Проще говоря – старый стрёмный доктор, - под конец он всё же не удержался и перевёл взгляд на Спока, гадая, что он может ответить. Склоняясь к версии, что вердиктом будет логичность этого ответа, потому что он полностью соответствует действительности.

\- Я полагаю, доктор, что неуместно употреблять данную формулировку относительно вас, - рука со стаканом, который доктор только что взял со стола, намереваясь допить оставшийся в нём виски, зависла в воздухе на полпути к цели, потому что такой ответ Спока Маккой даже не рассматривал.

\- Теперь я вынужден попросить тебя пояснить, что ты хочешь этим сказать, Спок?

\- Слова, которые вы использовали относительно себя, цитирую «старый и стрёмный» - их употребление неуместно.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что они в корне не соответствуют действительности.

Брови Маккоя взлетели вверх, а лёгкое головокружение от выпитого как рукой сняло за долю секунды. Он некстати подумал о том, что, судя по всему, никогда не научится понимать хвалёную логику вулканцев. Да и вообще вулканцев в целом. А может, только Спока. Потому что он совершенно не понимал мотивации, по которой старпом сказал то, что сказал. Ну не попытка же утешить это была, в самом деле? Хотя в итоге этот вариант показался доктору самым реальным, и он поспешил озвучить свои мысли.

\- Не знал, что ты научился утешать, Спок, да ещё и говоря неправду, - он намеренно не использовал слово «врать», зная, что оно неприятно Споку, а цеплять его сейчас почему-то не хотелось.

\- Вулканцы не лгут, доктор, - отчеканил старпом, взгляд его на несколько мгновений похолодел. А потом вдруг смягчился, и Маккой подумал, что виски был слишком крепким, если ему после четырёх стаканов кажется, что Спок смотрит на него _так_.

\- Ну, тогда я не понимаю, почему, с твоей точки зрения, эти слова _не соответствуют действительности_ , - он не смог удержаться, чтобы не передразнить интонацию коммандера. Впрочем, Спок никак на это не отреагировал.

\- Я говорю лишь то, что вижу и понимаю. И в данный момент я вижу, что вы расстроены заявлением незнакомой вам девушки, не имеющей, полагаю, никакого представления о физической привлекательности земных мужчин.

На этот раз Маккой даже не попытался допить виски из стакана, не глядя ставя его на стол. Поскольку у него создалось ощущение, что он выпил не четыре стакана, а четыре бутылки, иначе никак нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что Спок только что, фактически… назвал его привлекательным? Это, по мнению доктора, определённо было чем-то из области невероятного. И дело не в том, что Маккой сейчас в принципе сомневался в том, что он может кому-то нравиться, а в том, что это, чёрт возьми, _Спок_. Спок, который из принципа не сказал бы что-то подобное человеку, который изо дня в день пытается вывести его из равновесия. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать, иначе он может и поверить в реальность происходящего.

\- Чёрт, Спок, я не понимаю, что ты затеял за игру, но если ты решил пошутить или что-то типа того, то тебе лучше сказать сейчас.

\- Полагаете, логично шутить подобными вещами, доктор? – и снова этот скептицизм в голосе, от которого начинает мутить.

\- Полагаю, что я ничерта не понимаю, что варится в твоём вулканском котелке, - фыркнул Маккой, и когда Спок неожиданно смолчал на эту нелестную формулировку, всё-таки набрался смелости спросить, - ты считаешь меня привлекательным? – и затаил дыхание, до сих пор уверенный, что ответом послужит какое-нибудь язвительное замечание.

\- Вам это кажется странным? – всё. Окончательное и бесповоротное фиаско. Леонард Маккой, который никогда за словом в карман не лез, сидел сейчас на стуле в собственном кабинете, ошалело взирая на сидевшего напротив него старпома и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что ответить.

А вот Спок, похоже, сделал из всего происходящего свои выводы, потому что спустя примерно минуту неудобной тишины встал со стула и внимательно посмотрел на Маккоя.

\- Доктор, я бы хотел, чтобы вы последовали за мной.

\- Зачем? – на автомате спросил мужчина, уже, неосознанно, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я хотел бы объяснить более детально, почему считаю утверждения о ваших внешних данных и возрасте абсолютно неверными.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Был ли причиной алкоголь, дурное настроение или ничуть не уменьшившийся шок откровенного признания со стороны вулканца, Маккой не знал точно, но как итог он покорно следовал за Споком, не задавая вопросов и не пытаясь перевести ситуацию в плоскость очередного спора. Нехотя, доктору пришлось мысленно признаться самому себе, что отчасти ему было банально любопытно, что задумал этот остроухий гоблин. В остальном же он находился в смятении, не имея представления, чего в конечном итоге ожидать. Старпом хоть и принадлежал наполовину к расе, отказывающейся от эмоций и не признающей их, человеческие гены делали его непредсказуемым и внезапным, и далеко не всегда можно было предугадать, как именно он поступит. Вот и сейчас, вариантов не было.

Доктор даже не знал, куда именно Спок ведёт его, пока не оказался перед дверями собственной каюты. Несмотря на немного затуманенное алкоголем сознание (а возможно, дело было не только в алкоголе), на местности он сориентировался мгновенно, вопросительно уставившись на коммандера.

\- Ты привёл меня к моей каюте, - это было, наверное, самое глупое высказывание, которое можно придумать в данной ситуации, но на большее Маккоя не хватило.   
Спок отреагировал предсказуемо.

\- Полагаю, это очевидно, - на короткий миг доку показалось, что в голосе вулканца прозвучала усмешка. – Позволите войти?

\- Зачем? – вопрос вылетел на автомате. Спок в ответ вздёрнул бровь, очевидно выражая лёгкую степень раздражения.

\- Ответ на данный вопрос вы получили ещё в лазарете, доктор. Но, если ваша кратковременная память под воздействием алкоголя ослабела, я напомню – я хотел бы детально разъяснить вам, почему ваши выводы о внешности и возрасте не соответствуют действительности, - на это Маккою ответить было нечего, впрочем, как и в прошлый раз.

Конечно, он мог спокойно и без угрызений совести сказать «нет» и вежливо отправить Спока куда подальше, тем более что он нередко поступал именно так, когда их полемика переставала казаться ему занимательной или появлялись дела более высокого приоритета. Ему даже не потребовалось бы объяснять, почему он отвечает отказом, но… Грёбаное человеческое любопытство уже успело стать преобладающей над всеми остальными эмоцией, а вопрос «интересно, каким образом он собирается меня переубеждать» звучал в голове снова и снова, будто кто-то поставил его на повтор. В конечном счёте, Маккой понял, что единственный шанс избавиться от всего этого – капитулировать и позволить старпому сказать или сделать то, что он там себе надумал. Поэтому он молча ввёл код и, когда двери открылись, отошёл в сторону, вежливо пропуская Спока вперёд.  
  
Каюта всегда была его маленьким убежищем, куда он сбегал от всех и вся, от Джима и своей работы, когда чувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет своего предела. И хотя чрезвычайные ситуации с кем-то из экипажа случались нечасто, когда они всё-таки случались, они были серьёзными настолько, что доктору приходилось порой по шестнадцать часов без перерыва разрываться между биокроватями, на которых оказывались те, кому повезло, и операционной, фактически вытаскивая молодых ребят и девушек с того света. Пару раз сюрпризы ему преподносил и Джим. И один из них, когда капитан в буквальном смысле умер по милости Хана, Маккой будет помнить, наверное, до конца своих дней. Когда Кирка, чудом, удалось спасти и стабилизировать, убедившись, что ему ничего не угрожает, доктор позволил себе запереться в своей каюте на добрых двое суток и напиться так, что на утро второго дня тремор не позволял ему даже зубную щётку держать нормально. Его каюта была местом только для него, это знали все на «Энтерпрайз», и даже Джим смирился с этим, одним из множества, пунктиком лучшего друга, не покушаясь на его личное пространство.

Теперь в его каюте находился Спок. И недовольство дока по этому поводу словами передать было невозможно. Но идти на попятную было уже слишком поздно, оставалось лишь поскорее закончить со всей это ерундой. Старпом же, похоже, так не считал, намеренно медленно и внимательно изучая интерьер, словно он чем-то отличался от любой другой каюты старшего офицера на корабле. Маккой уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает, по этому поводу, как коммандер опередил его, устремляя взгляд на зеркало в полный рост, встроенное в стену по левую сторону от кровати.

\- Встаньте напротив зеркала, доктор, - от этой просьбы мужчина поперхнулся воздухом. Внутри потихоньку начинало подниматься негодование. «Что за цирк этот зеленокровый компьютер тут устраивает», - зло подумал он, и, очевидно, эмоции очень чётко отразились на его лице, поскольку Спок поинтересовался, - какие-то проблемы?

\- Вообще-то, Спок, вся эта ситуация – одна большая проблема. Сначала ты прямым текстом признаёшься, что находишь меня привлекательным, потом тащишь в мою же каюту, а теперь просишь встать и попялиться на себя в зеркало? Какого чёрта всё это значит?

\- Я давно заметил, что для вас не представляется возможным сделать что-либо, о чём вас просят, не выдав предварительно тираду язвительных, как вам кажется, замечаний, - монотонно произнёс старпом, и Маккой едва удержался, чтобы демонстративно не закатить глаза, - и всё-таки, я склонен к тому, чтобы вновь попросить вас подойти к зеркалу – поверьте, это нужно не для того, чтобы, как вы выражаетесь, «попялиться».

\- А для чего тогда, интересно, если зеркало для других функций не предназначено? – процедил доктор сквозь зубы, ощущая, что с каждым мгновением ситуация выводит его из себя ещё больше.  
  
Не то что бы он рассчитывал получить ответ на свой вопрос, но какой-то ответной реакции всё-таки ожидал. Но нет, Спок оставался молчаливым, выжидательно смотря ему в глаза. В итоге Маккой сдался, понимая, что по собственной воле попался в очень занудную и дотошную ловушку, которая не оставит его в покое пока не сделает то, что запланировала.

Постаравшись всем своим видом выразить полное отсутствие энтузиазма, доктор подошёл, как попросил Спок, к зеркалу, невольно окидывая себя скептичным взглядом с ног до головы. И, как любой другой человек, сразу замечая все хорошо известные в собственной внешности недостатки (плюс столько же надуманных). Спок бесшумно подошёл сзади, оказываясь к Маккою на расстоянии меньше одного шага, и тоже устремил взор на отражение в зеркале.

\- Что вы видите, доктор? – спросил коммандер таким тоном, словно принимал экзамен в Академии. Маккой, неожиданно даже для себя, вдруг истерично усмехнулся, вызывая недоумение со стороны Спока. – Чем вызвана подобная реакция?

\- Знаешь, Спок, если ты решил переубедить меня _таким_ способом, то мы можем сворачивать лавочку прямо сейчас, потому что мы приходим к тому, что ты всё-таки заставляешь меня пялиться на себя в зеркало, а как я выгляжу, я прекрасно знаю. Так что твоя идея настолько бредовая, что…

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы ответили на поставленный вопрос. Скажите, _что_ вы видите, _Леонард_? – собственное имя, прозвучавшее обезоруживающе тепло из уст вечно холодного вулканца, стало для Маккоя полнейшей неожиданностью. Он даже не заметил, как мгновенно растерял весь свой пыл и желание отправить Спока ко всем чертям с его идиотской «психотерапией». Почему он так…. _так_ ведёт себя по отношению к доктору? Неужели он сегодня в медотсеке был жалок настолько, что даже _Спок_ решил его пожалеть? От этой мысли на пару секунд стало немного неприятно, но Маккой постарался отогнать её от себя, потому что поведение старпома в целом совершенно не подходило под определение «жалости». Тут имело место что-то другое. Оставалось лишь понять, что.

Поняв, что пауза затягивается, Маккой прочистил горло, вынуждая себя сосредоточиться на данном конкретном моменте, и снова посмотрел в зеркало.

\- Значит, тебя интересует, что я вижу? – зачем-то уточнил он и, не дожидаясь очевидного ответа, продолжил, - хреново уложенные волосы, морщины на лбу – явный указатель на возраст, тёмные круги под глазами от недосыпа, потрескавшаяся кожа губ от…

\- Доктор, - вдруг перебил Спок, заставляя Маккоя заткнуться на полуслове. – Это не совсем то, что я предполагал услышать, - произнёс он почему-то вполголоса, встречаясь в отражении зеркала взглядом с порядком обалдевшим от такого заявления мужчиной.

\- А что ты предполагал услышать, остроухий? – с искренним непониманием спросил Маккой. – Ты спросил, что я вижу, я ответил, а сейчас оказывается, что я ответил не то, что тебе надо. Может, тогда ты избавишь нас обоих от этой комедии и просто скажешь, что конкретно я должен сказать, я скажу, и мы разойдёмся?

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, доктор. Моим намерением не является вынуждать вас сказать то, что я надеюсь услышать. Вы должны осознать и сказать это сами. От себя могу лишь добавить, что вы, как бы странно это ни звучало в контексте ситуации, смотрите не туда.

\- Как можно смотреть «не туда», когда рассматриваешь себя в зеркало? – фыркнул доктор, возвращаясь к своему привычному недовольству.

\- Давайте попробуем несколько иначе, - выдержав короткую паузу, предложил Спок. – Будем двигаться постепенно, уделяя внимания каждой детали, - получив в ответ молчаливое пожимание плечами от Маккоя, он продолжил, - что вы можете сказать о своих глазах, доктор?

\- Если ты не заметил, я уже говорил о глазах, тёмные круги от…

\- Вопрос заключается не в проходящем явлении, от которого можно избавиться несколькими днями здорового сна. Ваши глаза, доктор.

\- Глаза есть, - на полном серьёзе сказал Маккой.

\- Очаровательно, - коммандер поджал губы. Вероятно, у него на языке вертелась ещё пара комментариев на этот счёт, но он предпочёл их не озвучивать. – Что ж, похоже, я в самом деле буду вынужден говорить всё сам.

\- И это сэкономит нам уйму времени, - не удержался от комментария доктор, вновь ощущая приступ любопытства. Ему не терпелось услышать, что же конкретно собирался сказать старпом относительно его глаз. И Спок на этот раз решил не оттягивать момент.

\- Как я и говорил, вы смотрите не туда, доктор. Вы намеренно замечаете и подчёркиваете собственные недостатки, которые являются недостатками лишь с вашей точки зрения, отказываясь при этом обращать внимание на достоинства. Например, ваши глаза, - Маккой сглотнул, не замечая, что затаил дыхание в ожидании следующих слов вулканца, - имеющие такую отличительную особенность, как центральная гетерохромия, - очарование момента испарилось для доктора в мгновенье ока.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что физиологическую аномалию можно отнести к достоинствам?

\- По моему мнению, «физиологическая аномалия» в данном случае не более, чем просто термин, или, как любят говорить люди, пустые слова, необходимые для научного обозначения феномена, - Спок остался невозмутим, продолжая вкрадчивым мягким голосом, словно для него действительно имело значение то, что он говорил сейчас, и Маккой ощутил, что появившееся внезапно напряжение вновь покидает его тело. – Позволю себе сказать, что на деле ваша гетерохромия – это исключительная особенность вашей внешности, присущая лишь одному проценту населения Земли, что делает ваши глаза уникальными, сочетающими в себе также редко встречающийся серо-зелёный цвет по краям радужки, переходящий в золотисто-карий вокруг зрачка. Иными словам, ваши глаза безусловно красивы, доктор. И я хотел бы выразить сожаление по поводу того, что вы сами никогда этого не замечали.

Маккой не знал, что сказать. Ему показалось, что он угодил в какую-то из параллельных реальностей, в которой происходящее могло быть совершенно обычным делом, никого не способным удивить. Никого, кроме него самого. Спок говорил всё это, с присущей ему рациональностью и логикой, так уверенно и спокойно, словно каждый день только и делал, что восхищался чьей-то внешностью. Не _чьей-то_. _Его, Маккоя_. Что делало эти мгновения ещё более сюрреалистичными, настолько, насколько реальным было тёплое дыхание коммандера, которое он ощущал на своём затылке.

Ему вдруг стало жарко. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что в условиях искусственной терморегуляции в каюте повышение температуры было невозможно, дышать стало труднее, как в душный летний день, когда солнце палит нещадно, даже воздух в тени раскаляя до такой степени, что каждый вдох отдаётся болью. Как доктор, Маккой мог и обязан был понять и мысленно объяснить себе своё состояние. Но разум словно отключился, категорически отказываясь анализировать ситуацию. И всё же, поймав в отражении взгляд Спока, док знал, что должен сказать хоть что-то, обозначить, что он услышал каждое из сказанных вулканцем слов.

\- А ты, оказывается, мастер изысканных комплиментов, - он почти не узнал собственный голос, хрипловатый и низкий. Напряжённый. Чёрт подери, неужели ему стало достаточно одного только комплимента, изложенного сухим научным языком, словно доклад по ксенобиологии, чтобы дойти до состояния, когда он даже свой голос не может контролировать?

\- Комплименты также можно в определённой степени считать ложью, поскольку они приукрашивают действительность, доктор. В моих же словах нет ни единого слова лжи, поскольку…

\- Вулканцы не лгут, да, я знаю, - Маккой улыбнулся уголками губ, - и всё же, ты прав, я и правда никогда не задумывался об этом.

\- Уверен, вы о многих своих преимуществах и достоинствах не задумываетесь, предпочитая тратить время на размышления о том, как вас раздражает всё окружающее вас пространство, - очередная шпилька, но она показалась совсем не обидной. Скорее наоборот, эти слова настолько точно описали состояние, в котором доктор пребывал чаще всего, что он не удержался и хохотнул. – Вы признаёте, что я прав, Леонард?

И снова _по имени_ … Никто уже давным-давно не называет его Леонардом, а Джим, наверное, и вовсе уже забыл это имя, всегда обращаясь к доктору не иначе как «Боунс». Нет, он не жаловался, да и как правило, когда к нему обращались напрямую, было не до формальностей и вежливых обращений. Он привык быть «доктором Маккоем», просто «доктором», «Боунсом», а потому это внезапное « _Леонард_ », тем более от того, от кого он меньше всего этого ждал, пробуждало внутри волну совершенно непонятных чувств. Но Маккой вынужден был признать, что чувства эти были приятными. Может быть, даже слишком…

\- Я бы хотел сказать сейчас «нет», Спок, но, увы, не могу, потому что ты действительно прав, - судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо старпома, который позабыл о том, что вообще-то обычно скрывает свои эмоции, этот ответ удивил его ничуть не меньше самого доктора. Но мужчина предпочёл не акцентировать на этом внимание. Ему, как он вдруг понял, слишком нравилась возникшая атмосфера, совершенно новая для них обоих, чтобы разрушить её одной колкостью.

\- Пожалуй, этот день останется в моей памяти как… «особенный», - сказал Спок, смотря в зеркало на доктора, который на этот раз не удержался от полноценной, открытой улыбки. Это стало следующим шагом в его маленькую персональную бездну. – Ваша улыбка также эстетически красива, доктор. И я удивлён тому, что вы настолько редко позволяете себе улыбаться.

\- Удивлён? – на долю секунды Маккой подумал, что ослышался. Спок и признаётся в том, что испытывает эмоцию?

\- Да, доктор, и ваше недоумение мне не вполне понятно. Даже несмотря на то, что вулканский отказ от чувств и эмоций ближе мне и его я считаю более правильным выбором, я всё ещё остаюсь наполовину человеком. И даже я иногда оказываюсь не в состоянии удержать полный контроль над чувствами.

\- Что ж, это логично, - отозвался доктор, добавляя едва слышно, - ненавижу это слово.

\- Точно так же, как логично и то, что, если бы я мог всегда держать их под контролем, не было бы даже процентной вероятности того, что я находился бы сейчас здесь, фактически вынуждая вас увидеть более чем очевидные вещи.

\- За сегодняшний вечер я стал понимать тебя меньше, чем когда-либо до этого, - нервно сглотнул Маккой. – Впрочем, за сегодня ты побил все рекорды своих… странностей. То есть, я хочу сказать, что ты и обычно ведёшь себя странно, хотя для тебя это скорее норма, то сегодня ты действительно _странный_ , Спок. Даже для себя.

\- Вы испытываете от этого дискомфорт? – это был удар ниже пояса.

Как угодно доктор мог бы описать своё состояние, но резанувшее по ушам слово «дискомфорт» даже не пришло бы ему в голову. По правде говоря, пусть ему признаться даже самому себе в этом было непросто, то, что происходило между ними, ему нравилось. Во всём виноват алкоголь. Без сомнений, только он.

\- Нет, Спок, как бы… странно это ни было, не испытываю. Просто всё это слишком выходит за рамки привычного.

\- Не могу не согласиться с этим, доктор. Но, так или иначе, если вы сами не можете проанализировать ситуацию без налёта самокопаний и присущего вам скептицизма, я считаю своим долгом помочь вам.

«Как благородно», - эти слова так и остались невысказанными, растаяв на кончике языка, когда коммандер, сделал то, чего бы, как думал Маккой, не сделал никогда в жизни – подошёл ещё ближе и положил руки ему на плечи, слегка сжимая пальцы. И даже сквозь плотную ткань форменки доктор ощутил жар, исходивший от его кожи. Все выводы, которые он успел сделать о Споке за всё время их службы на «Энтерпрайз», рушились как карточный домик, один за другим, оставляя доктора полностью безоружным перед новыми сторонами старпома, которые открывались ему сейчас. И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, с замиранием сердца, что ещё скрывает вулканец за своей неизменной маской холодности и равнодушия.

\- Думаю, нам стоит вернуться к основной теме разговора, - почти шёпотом проговорил Спок, в опасной близости от уха Маккоя. Доктор почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. – Признаюсь, я никогда не был, и вряд ли когда-либо стану тем, кто безошибочно угадывает эмоции людей, просто смотря на них – иногда это слишком сложно в виду вашего широкого эмоционального спектра – и всё же, ваше лицо никогда не обманывает. Любое чувство, что вы испытываете, отражается в том, как вы изгибаете бровь, в том, как меняется ваш взгляд, в изменении линии ваших губ. Вас, как часто говорят на Земле, можно читать, как открытую книгу, Леонард. И я нахожу это.. притягательным.

Дышать теперь удавалось через раз, и каждый вздох обжигал лёгкие, словно они стоят посреди пустыни, а не в прохладной каюте доктора. Маккой вдруг ощутил, что у него подрагивают колени, и на короткий миг стало стыдно, и небезосновательно. Ему казалось, что взрослый состоявшийся мужик, переживший развод и далеко не одни отношения не должен млеть, как пубертатная школьница, внезапно оказавшаяся в объятьях одноклассника, который ей безумно нравился. Как минимум потому, что Спок совершенно не нравился Маккою. _Ведь не нравился_? – Если бы этот вопрос был задан ему ещё пару часов назад, он бы ответил на него без раздумий и однозначно. Спроси его кто-нибудь об этом сейчас, вряд ли он получил бы что-то внятное, разве что растерянное молчание и бегающий взгляд.

\- Ваше напряжение скоро можно будет ловить руками, Леонард, - выдохнул коммандер в абсолютно несвойственной ему манере, смотря доктору в глаза, словно гипнотизируя. – Постарайтесь расслабиться. Думаю, вы прекрасно знаете, что я не представляю для вас угрозы.

«Я бы поспорил с этим»,- пронеслось в голове Маккоя, но озвучивать это он не стал. Он и впрямь был напряжён, так же, как бывает на ответственных миссиях или когда ждёт возвращения команды с высадки на очередную неизвестную, полную потенциальных опасностей планету. Ему хотелось одновременно сбросить руки Спока, по-прежнему сжимавшие его плечи, и попросить сжать их сильнее, усилить этот физический контакт, совсем невинный, через одежду. Сейчас это прикосновение казалось ему невозможно интимным. И он не представлял, что с этим делать.

У Спока же, вероятно, было совершенно чёткое представление о собственных действиях, потому что он, по-прежнему сохраняя зрительный контакт, не колеблясь ни секунды провёл раскрытыми ладонями вниз по плечам доктора, к предплечьям, а после положил их ему на талию.

\- Спок…? – ничего, кроме имени коммандера, произнести не удалось, хотя в голове вертелось множество вопросов, самым животрепещущим среди которых был, пожалуй «Что ты творишь, чёртов гоблин?», но сил на то, чтобы задать его вслух, не нашлось. Но Спок и в самом деле сегодня был совершенно не таким, как обычно, потому что понял всё без слов.

\- Я обещал вам доказать, что вы заблуждаетесь по поводу себя и своих недостатков.

\- Ещё бы понять, за каким хреном тебе всё это надо…

\- Вы действительно не понимаете, Леонард?

Вопрос так и остался без ответа, а Маккоя хватило лишь на то, чтобы судорожно втянуть ртом воздух, когда коммандер настойчиво, с нажимом огладил его бока, после опуская руки ниже и подцепляя изящными пальцами подол его синей форменки. И док уже не мог сказать, что поразило и напугало его больше: то, что Спок, стоя так опьяняюще близко, почти нетерпеливо стаскивает с него форменку, или то, что он _позволяет_ это делать. И, что было, пожалуй, самым ошеломительным – он упивается этим.

Необходимость в том, чтобы напоминать ему смотреть в зеркало, отпала сама собой – Маккой, словно завороженный наблюдал за тем, как ладони вулканца медленно скользили по его торсу, невольно поражался тому, какими белыми казались его руки на фоне чёрной ткани его нижней рубашки, от которой, впрочем, не было никакого толку сейчас – каждое прикосновение ощущалось до одурения остро, как будто этой рубашки и нет вовсе, и ничто не мешает Споку касаться его кожи. Доктор всегда настороженно относился к контактной телепатии вулканцев, сам факт того, что старпом может, невзначай коснувшись его руки кончиками пальцев, проходя мимо, узнать, что он чувствует, вызывал отторжение. В эти же мгновенья он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Спок коснулся его там, где тело не прикрывает одежда, за ощущение прохладных пальцев на своей разгорячённой коже. И плевать, что это означало бы сдать себя с потрохами, показать всё, что кроется за спокойным лицом, держать которое становилось с каждой секундой всё труднее, открыть все свои эмоции и переживания… Возможно, проблема была гораздо глубже, чем в нескольких выпитых стаканах… Доктор, вероятно, сходил с ума…

Он неосознанно подался назад, когда Спок горячо выдохнул ему в шею, вжимаясь спиной в его торс и, _на самом деле_ , чувствуя, как гулко колотится под рёбрами сердце старпома. Держать глаза открытыми стало как никогда трудно, как и сохранять самоконтроль, а точнее, его остатки, и Маккой, в какой-то момент вполне чётко подумав «А пошло всё к чёрту», откинул голову на плечо Споку, чуть повернув её, и почти неощутимо касаясь губами его высокой скулы. Точка невозврата была пройдена.

Ладони Спока спустились ниже, ложась на бёдра, а неожиданно тёплые губы мазнули по шее, и доктору стоило нечеловеческих усилий задушить в горле совершенно позорный стон. Должно быть, всё дело в этом подлом вулканском вуду, иначе как объяснить то, что один простой поцелуй провоцирует оглушающую волну возбуждения, охватывающую всё тело разом… Едва ли Маккой был способен на трезвые рассуждения и анализ, но одно мог сказать точно – такое с ним происходило впервые.

\- Леонард… - полушёпотом произнес коммандер, и мужчина в ту же секунду снова устремил взор в зеркало, смотря на Спока затуманенным взглядом. Встречаясь с такими же шальными, как и у него самого, глазами вулканца. Это был совсем не тот Спок, которого он знал. Которого он привык видеть. Который _раздражал_ его одним своим видом. А может ли быть, что это никогда не было раздражением на самом деле? Что, если это было ли неосознанной попыткой закрыться от другой эмоции, совершенно иного характера?..

Погрузиться в размышления слишком глубоко ему не позволили чужие ладони, безо всякого стеснения скользнувшие под рубашку, уверенно и собственнически касаясь живота, побуждая мышцы пресса непроизвольно сокращаться, поднимаясь выше, к груди, чтобы ощутить бешено колотящееся сердце. Маккой не мог даже шелохнуться, боясь, по-настоящему боясь, что стоит ему сделать лишнее движение, и всё происходящее исчезнет, оказавшись не более чем его иллюзией. Он хотел этого меньше всего на свете, и теперь ему было так легко, быть может, впервые в жизни, быть честным с собой – он наслаждался этими ласками, ему нравилось чувствовать Спока всем телом, прижиматься к нему, слышать, как его дыхание становится резким и поверхностным, когда док всё-таки позволяет себе тихо застонать в ответ на сжавшиеся вокруг соска пальцы. _Вулканцы целуют пальцами_. От этой мысли по позвоночнику пробежали уже забытые мурашки удовольствия.

\- Не закрывайте глаза, Леонард, - шептал Спок, опуская руки на пояс форменных брюк доктора, мучительно медленно расстёгивая их, - я хочу, чтобы вы видели каждое мгновенье, и понимали, насколько сложно мне сохранять самоконтроль, находясь рядом с вами. Хотя вы, вероятно, никогда не осознавали этого. Как и не осознавали того, что испытываете то же самое.

\- Я не…

\- Ваши эмоции говорят за вас, доктор, - уголки губ старпома слегка дёрнулись, и Маккой был готов поклясться, что это была улыбка. – Как и ваше тело.

Когда пальцы вулканца сомкнулись на возбуждённой плоти, доктору показалось, что он падает в зияющую бездонную пропасть, возвратиться из которой не было ни единого шанса. Мыслей в голове не осталось совсем, всё его существо сконцентрировалось на Споке, на его сильной груди, к которой он прижимался спиной, на его руках, ласкающих удивительно умело, на отголосках его эмоций, передающихся через прикосновения. Возбуждение струилось по венам, словно жидкий огонь, сдерживать стоны стало невозможно, да и незачем, Спок и без них чувствовал каждый отголосок удовольствия, проходящий по его телу, более того, взгляд выдавал его с головой – он переживал его, пропускал через свой разум, наслаждаясь эмоциями Маккоя.

Видеть всё происходящее в зеркале - как мутнеет взгляд Спока, как затягивается пеленой его собственный, лицезреть, как коммандер, безо всякого даже намёка на стыд, ласкает его плоть, каждым движением подводя к краю – заставляло щёки заливаться лихорадочным румянцем, а пульс зашкаливать. И эта возможность видеть (как и хотел Спок), была, вероятно, единственной ниточкой, все ещё удерживавшей Маккоя на грани реальности, благодаря которой он осознавал, что всё это происходит на самом деле. А поцелуи коммандера в шею, – настоящие, человеческие поцелуи, - стали для мужчины последней каплей.

Наверное, во всём была виновата чёртова контактная телепатия, и отчасти всё-таки алкоголь, потому что на несколько секунд сознание помутилось, как будто вокруг остановилось время, а потом взорвалось настолько ослепительной вспышкой удовольствия не только в теле, но и в разуме, что у Маккоя подогнулись колени, и только Спок, успевший подхватить его, не позволил ему упасть. Три, три бесконечно долгих минуты потребовалось доктору на то, чтобы прийти в себя и вернуть способность соображать более-менее ясно. А ещё он вдруг почувствовал незнакомое, странное опустошение. Как будто только что упустил что-то очень важное. И только бросив взгляд на отражение в зеркале, доктор понял, в чём дело – Спок больше не держал его, более того, он стоял у двери в каюту, снова собранный и спокойный. Словно ничего только что не было.

Маккой всё ещё подрагивающими руками поправил одежду, а потом повернулся к старпому лицом и открыл, было, рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но вдруг понял, что не имеет представления, что говорить. Наорать, обвинив во всех смертных грехах? – Верх лицемерия, ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы делать вид и даже пытаться убедить себя в обратном. Сказать, что это было великолепно? – Банально, пошло и явно не то, что стоило бы сейчас сказать. Спросить, что это вообще было? – Он пытался сегодня, и не один раз. И Спок ясно дал понять, что отвечать на этот вопрос не будет. Что доктор должен до всего дойти сам.

В конце концов, тишину нарушил Спок.

\- Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл, доктор?

\- Да, - и в этот момент Маккой ненавидел себя так, как никогда прежде.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Если бы Маккой знал, что после этого вечера в каюте его жизнь начнёт превращаться в персонифицированный ад на одну персону, он бы послал Спока далеко и надолго прямым текстом, едва тот появился на пороге лазарета. Или, что было более вероятным, попросил бы его остаться, тогда, когда всё уже случилось. Но он всего одним ответом, состоявшим из единственного короткого слова умудрился вырыть себя яму такой глубины, выбраться из которой не представлялось возможным.

Стоит ли говорить, что в ту ночь, после того, как за Споком закрылась дверь, доктор так и не смог уснуть. А если точнее, он даже не пробовал спать, раз за разом меряя шагами комнату, пытаясь привести собственные мысли в порядок и понять, как вообще можно было всё это допустить. И, что было гораздо важнее, почему это допустил Спок. Почему, чёрт возьми, он стал инициатором этого? Несмотря на то, что Маккой всегда являлся едва ли не самым эмоциональным членом экипажа «Энтерпрайз», никогда не пытаясь скрывать своих эмоций или даже сдерживать их, логика была ему не чужда. И, в большинстве случаев, как бы ни было трудно это признавать, он понимал тот или иной поступок коммандера, с точки зрения логики. В этот же раз всё было иначе. Нелогично было даже начинать разговор с поддатым доком в его кабинете, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться убедить его в том, что он привлекателен, и… О произошедшем далее, уже в его каюте, Маккой честно старался не думать, но разум вновь и вновь, словно издеваясь, возвращал его к этим воспоминаниям. И каждый раз, прокручивая в голове этот вечер, ему казалось, что он снова ощущает на себе крепкие прохладные руки Спока, его губы, целующие шею. А его взгляд в отражении зеркала, нетипичный для него, _совсем не вулканский_ , искрящийся эмоциями, будто въелся в сетчатку и стоял перед глазами почти перманентно, стоило доктору хоть на одно мгновенье отвлечься от дел. Да, он определённо сошёл с ума. Но это было только частью проблемы, которая постепенно, день за днём, высасывала из него все силы, да и похоже, саму душу.

Основным фактором отвратительного состояния Маккоя стал тот факт, что Спок, внезапно, перестал попадаться ему на глаза. Другими словами, начал откровенно его избегать. Что тоже было совершенно нетипичным для такого создания, как он. Слишком откровенно, слишком нарочито он менял маршрут каждый раз, когда доктор шёл навстречу, перестал появляться в столовой тогда, когда туда наведывался Маккой, и в лазарете не появлялся. Впрочем, в последнем не было пока необходимости, поскольку до ближайшей планеты, на которую они будут делать высадку, лететь ещё неделю, но это ничуть не умаляло того, что старпом действительно не хочет пересекаться с ним ни под каким видом. Поначалу Маккой испытывал чувство, лучшим описанием для которого будет «оскорблённая невинность», считая, что его нагло использовали для личных целей – он прекрасно знал, что контактная телепатия вулканцев позволяет пропускать через себя любую чужую эмоцию, в том числе и удовольствие. Из-за чего сделал вывод, что Споку просто «приспичило», и он не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как воспользоваться ситуацией и так удачно подвернувшимся ему расстроенным СМО. Да и отношения коммандера с Ухурой в последнее время совсем не ладились, вот и получился на выходе такой абсурдный результат.

Правда данную мысль док отмёл уже через пару дней, признавая, что Спок никогда бы не поступил так, хотя бы потому, что он слишком для этого благороден. А ещё потому, что, учитывая его патологическую честность, он скорее бы честно сказал, что ему нужно, чем придумывал какой-то подлый план, да ещё и подгадывая подходящий для его реализации момент. Осознание этого принесло облегчение, но лишь временное, потому что ситуацию ничуть не облегчало. Скорее наоборот. Этот вариант давал хоть какое-то объяснение поступкам старпома. Отметя его, Маккой снова загнал себя в тот же тупик, с которого начал. Минутной слабостью это тоже быть не могло, потому что это, мать его, _нелогично_ , а Спок, как иногда казалось доктору, готов был убить за эту чёртову логику. При этом не показывая ни капли оной своим нынешним поведением.

Неделя прошла словно в тумане. Маккой сам не заметил, как стал раздражаться по каждому пустяку, на который в обычном состоянии не обращал внимания. Он больше не пытался сдерживать себя ни с медсёстрами, ни с другими членами экипажа, повышая голос по поводу и без, порой замечал, что у него подрагивают руки, когда он держит в руках гипо с очередной вакциной для энсина, и даже для самого себя потихоньку становился невыносимым. А после смены запирался в своём кабинете и пил, надеясь на то, что привычный и всегда спасавший его от депрессии в трудных ситуациях алкоголь поможет и сейчас, немного притупит … боль? Маккой не знал точно, как охарактеризовать чувство, которое испытывал теперь, наблюдая за тем, как Спок целенаправленно его игнорирует. Он мог с точностью сказать лишь то, что никогда бы не подумал, что такое поведение старпома может настолько сильно его задевать. Впрочем, до этого старпом никогда не мастурбировал ему в его собственной каюте, заставляя наблюдать за этим в зеркало…

Если сам доктор и не мог проанализировать изменений в себе, то это прекрасно заметили члены экипажа, имевшие удовольствие пересечься с ним хотя бы раз за последние дни, и теперь с откровенной опаской смотревшие на капитана, стоило тому заикнуться о посещении ими медотсека. Сам же Джим, будучи занят невероятной по объёмам кучей какой-то дипломатической волокиты для предстоящих миссий на обитаемые планеты, целью которых было приглашение в состав Федерации, не имел возможности поговорить с Маккоем по-человечески с той самой увольнительной. Вернувшись на корабль, он не смог удержаться от остроумного, как ему думалось, комментария «Я смотрю, вы не поубивали друг друга, оставшись одни на всю ночь», получив в ответ настолько выразительный взгляд доктора, что если бы им можно было убивать, он бы точно уже был мёртв. Возможно, дважды. Тогда Кирк не придал этому значения. Зато когда четвёртый за три дня энсин сказал прямым текстом, что СМО как с цепи сорвался, понял, что ситуацию нужно срочно брать под контроль. И, оставив мостик непривычно тихому и задумчивому Споку, направился в лазарет.

Он застал Маккоя в его кабинете в обнимку с бутылкой ромуланского эля. И всё бы ничего, но была середина его смены.

\- Боунс, нам надо поговорить, - с порога начал Джим, понимая, что надо переходить к сути вопроса сразу, ведь если доктор позволяет себе напиваться на посту, значит, дело действительно серьёзное.

\- У тебя на мостике куча народу, Джим, поговори с ними, - фыркнул в ответ Маккой, не удосуживаясь даже взглянуть на капитана, - а я предпочту посидеть в тишине и одиночестве.

\- Хорошо, тогда я вынужден уточнить: я – капитан этого корабля и твой непосредственный начальник, и пришёл с тобой поговорить именно как капитан с главой мед.службы.

\- Официозом решил задавить? Окей, я вас слушаю, капитан.

Кирк прошёл к столу и сел на стул напротив Маккоя, внимательно его осматривая.

\- Что с тобой происходит, Боунс? – дождавшись, когда доктор поднимет, наконец, голову и посмотрит на него в ответ, он продолжил. – Экипаж на тебя жалуется, ты орёшь и срываешься абсолютно без повода, напиваешься посреди смены, не появляешься на мостике, не разговариваешь даже со мной уже неделю, и вообще ведёшь себя… странно.

\- Не задалась неделька, что поделать, - печально усмехнулся док, снова отводя взгляд от Джима. – Думаю, у любого человека такое бывает.

\- Безусловно, но это не даёт тебе права срывать своё хреновое настроение на экипаже. Если это продолжится, как твой капитан, я буду вынужден принять меры.

\- Какие? Отстранишь меня? Твоё право.

\- Боунс. Почему бы тебе просто не рассказать, что случилось, чтобы мы могли придумать, как решить эту проблему.

Маккой отставил бутылку в сторону, смотря на Кирка нечитаемым теперь взглядом.

\- Да, Джим, у меня есть проблема. Но я не собираюсь обсуждать её ни с кем, в том числе и с тобой. Это слишком личное.

\- Я всё ещё твой капитан, и могу отдать приказ это сделать.

\- Ты серьёзно? – доктор вскинул бровь, сверля друга взглядом. Джим вздохнул.

\- Конечно, нет. Но я переживаю за тебя, и мне не всё равно, что с тобой происходит.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что твой старпом мудак? – слова вылетели раньше, чем Маккой успел обдумать всю фатальность сказанного. И то, какую огромную ошибку он допустил. Джим же, к его немалому удивлению, даже бровью не повёл, лишь слегка прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо дока ещё внимательнее, чем раньше.

\- Я так и знал, что что-то случилось, пока вы тут были в компании друг друга, - в словах капитана не было и тени сомнения, это было простой констатацией факта. Только вот кое-что было непонятно, и Маккой обязан был спросить.

\- Откуда, интересно, ты мог это знать, если мы с тобой впервые нормально разговариваем за эту неделю?

\- Но Спока-то я каждый день на мостике вижу. И то, как он шугается от тебя в коридорах, тоже вижу, Боунс. Вопреки расхожему мнению, я умею подмечать детали.

Доктор на несколько мгновений оторопел, сам не зная, от чего больше. Нет, конечно же, было глупо предполагать, что все эти игры в прятки, устроенные всегда собранным и до мозга костей логичным вулканцем никто не заметит, это слишком бросалось в глаза. Но что значила первая сказанная Джимом фраза, оставалось загадкой, которую ему необходимо было разгадать.

\- А что не так со Споком на мостике? – постаравшись придать тону голоса как можно больше равнодушия, поинтересовался Маккой.

\- Он ходит, как в воду погружённый. То есть, он всегда был слегка улетевшим, - док не удержался от усмешки, - но в последнее время стал совершенно невыносимым. Он стал рассеянным, ты можешь себе это представить, Боунс – _рассеянным_. Переспрашивает по два раза, отвлекается на собственные мысли и… он начал игнорировать Ухуру, - Кирк наблюдал за тем, как с каждым сказанным словом лицо друга вытягивается в искреннем изумлении, - поэтому я предпочту спросить напрямую: какого хрена между вами двумя произошло, что вы скатились со своего уровня функциональности до уровня поругавшихся влюблённых голубков?

Маккой невольно вздрогнул на последних словах Джима. Хотя и не понимал до конца, почему. Но эта ассоциация определённо вызвала в нём смешанные чувства. Неужели они и правда так со стороны выглядят?

Он едва открыл рот, чтобы снова сказать, что эта проблема личная, и с Кирком он ей делится не будет, как вдруг его словно ударили обухом по голове, а осознание обрушилось на него с силой лавины в горах. Но… разве это могло быть правдой? Разве…

Закончить мысль доктору не позволил поднявшийся на ноги Джим.

\- Значит так, Боунс. Раз по-хорошему у нас не выходит, будем действовать по-плохому. Как капитан, я тебе приказываю решить все свои разногласия с коммандером Споком, дабы вы оба вернулись наконец к нормальному несению службы. В противном случае я на вас обоих подам рапорты. И учти, Боунс, - он наклонился, опираясь ладонями на стол, нависая над доктором, - я _действительно_  это сделаю. Ваши постоянные перепалки уже давно стали притчей во языцех едва ли не во всём флоте, но сейчас – перебор, серьёзно.

Договорив, он развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет Маккоя, оставляя последнего в совершенно растрёпанных чувствах. Меньше всего доктор хотел обсуждать с вулканцем произошедшее… Да что там, он до сих пор даже не знал, что сказать и что спросить. Как вообще смотреть ему в глаза и не захлебнуться злостью после недельного игнора?..

  
То, что он недооценил серьёзность настроя Кирка, доктор понял спустя всего полчаса, когда к нему в кабинет заглянула медсестра и смущённо доложила, что в лазарете его ждёт коммандер Спок, отправленный капитаном на обязательный медосмотр. Желание запустить бутылку с элем в стену в этот момент зашкалило, но Маккой всё же решил, что этот прекрасный напиток не заслужил подобного обращения. Тем более что после разговора со старпомом он будет необходим как воздух. Собравшись с духом, на что ушло добрых пять минут, доктор вышел из своего временного убежища, первым делом освободив медсестру, сказав, что с осмотром справится сам. Девушка с трудом скрыла радость от того, что ей не придётся работать бок о бок с не в меру нервным доктором.

Спок сидел на одной из биокроватей, хотя создавалось ощущение, что он сидит на колу – настолько неестественно прямой была его спина, а лицо выражало плохо скрываемое напряжение. «Похоже, Джим не преувеличил», мрачно подумал Маккой, борясь с желанием удрать и всё-таки повесить осмотр на медсестру, пока ещё есть возможность. Он медленно подошёл к Споку и мысленно напомнил себе, что сейчас он, в первую очередь – доктор, а не оскорблённый до глубины души показным равнодушием Леонард Маккой. И у него даже получилось унять дрожь в руках, когда он надевал перчатки.

\- По какой причине вам был назначен внеплановый медосмотр, коммандер? – он старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, профессионально и уверено, понимая – нельзя показывать собственную слабость. В любом случае, от этого станет только хуже.

\- Я задаюсь тем же вопросом, доктор, - от монотонного голоса Спока, непривычно холодного, Маккоя замутило, а в грудной клетке что-то кольнуло. Вероятно, невралгия. – Капитан счёл эту процедуру необходимой для меня, ссылаясь на то, что моя функциональность значительно снизилась. Оспаривать приказ капитана я не вправе, даже несмотря на то, что считаю его ошибочным.

\- А хотелось бы, да, Спок? – второй раз за сегодняшний день он сказал до того, как подумал. Это можно было считать маленьким личным рекордом – два раза кряду подставить самому себе подножку. Однако стоило доктору увидеть удивлённо поднятую бровь старпома и _совершенно_  не изменившее выражение лицо, он понял – чёрта с два он пойдёт на попятную. – Учитывая то, с каким не-вулканским энтузиазмом ты целую неделю бегал от меня, как от прокажённого, на глазах у всего экипажа.

Он ожидал, что Спок растеряется. Более того, он надеялся на то, что застанет его врасплох, увидит, наконец, _эмоцию_  на его каменном лице и сможет сказать всё, что думает по этому поводу. Но… на что он рассчитывал, затевая беседу со  _Споком_?

\- Я посчитал, что это наиболее логичный выход, доктор, учитывая, что вы ясно дали понять, что испытываете по отношению ко мне негативные чувства. Я счёл верным не навязывать вам своё общество и максимально ограничить наши контакты, чтобы вы не ощущали дискомфорта, а также чтобы не служить, как говорят люди, «живым напоминанием» о моих действиях в вашей каюте, которые вы, в конечном итоге, очевидно сочли… неприемлемыми.

Сказать, что Маккой был в шоке, значит, не сказать ничего. Во-первых, он был искренне зол на то, что Спок взял и вот так вот просто решил всё за него, что он думает, что он чувствует и как относится к произошедшему. А во-вторых… Спок, что, таким образом… _заботился о нём_? Не хотел доставлять ему неудобств? Но что испытывал он сам тогда? Доктор снова вспомнил о поселившейся в голове догадке, что возникла во время разговора с Джимом, понимая, что сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы её проверить. _Сейчас или никогда_ , в любом случае.   
И он решился.

\- Спок, я тебе нравлюсь? – вопрос показался Маккою наглым, самоуверенным и даже некрасивым, но у него не было другого выхода. Он должен был услышать это от вулканца.

Губы коммандера слегка дёрнулись, всего лишь доля секунды, но Маккой заметил это, осознавая благодаря одному этому мимолётному движению, насколько Спок нервничает. Ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.

\- Я полагал, что это очевидно, доктор. И является единственным логичным объяснением того, почему я был в вашей каюте и позволил себе тактильный контакт с вами, включая ручную стимуляцию вашего…

\- Так, стоп, – доктор выставил вперёд руку, призывая вулканца замолчать. Он ощутил, как в груди снова что-то кольнуло, но на этот раз боль была удивительно приятной. И списать её на защемление нервов уже не получится… Спок затих, с ожиданием смотря на него. – А почему ты мне об этом не сказал? Просто, по-человечески, без этих своих _штучек_?

\- Я предположил, что мои действия можно трактовать однозначно. Вы ведь знаете, что для вулканцев тактильный контакт имеет гораздо большее значение, чем для людей. И мы не позволяем себе касаться кого-то, кто не является _близким_  для нас.

Маккой чувствовал себя идиотом. Как он мог не заметить то, что было у него прямо перед носом? Проанализировать самостоятельно всё то, что озвучивал сейчас Спок, и прийти к единственно _логичному_  из всего этого выводу. Но он предпочёл быть тупым бараном, бьющимся в закрытые ворота, когда открытые находились всего в метре от него…

Расценив его молчание по-своему, Спок легко соскользнул с кровати, явно намереваясь уходить, моментально выводя доктора из ступора.

\- Ты куда собрался?

\- Думаю, мы можем отложить медосмотр на иное время, - Спок снова стал тем холодным и равнодушным Споком, каким был всегда. Привычным для всех. И, вдруг, невероятно _чужим_  для Маккоя. – Также, на мой взгляд, будет лучше, если осмотр проведёт кто-либо другой. Эта процедура достаточно проста и не требует доктора вашей квалификации, - договорив, он прошёл мимо дока, направляясь к выходу. Маккой ощутил чувство дежа-вю. Только на этот раз для принятия решения ему хватило пары секунд.

Спок успел только дойти до дверей, как был грубо схвачен за ворот форменки, а в следующий миг вжат спиной в стену возле выхода.

\- Доктор?... – наконец-то он был растерян. Наконец-то он был  _эмоционален_. Маккой внутренне возликовал.

\- Послушай, Спок, я глубоко уважаю и ценю твою самостоятельность в принятии решений, но если ты, чёртов зеленокровый гоблин, ещё раз посмеешь решать что-то за меня, вспомни, что я имею доступ к огромному количеству медикаментов. И месть моя будет очень неприятной.

\- Вы мне угрожаете, Леонард?

\- Я ставлю тебя перед фактом, - отчеканил Маккой. – Потому что с твоей стороны было очень подло сначала разорвать мне все возможные шаблоны, а потом уйти и начать меня игнорировать, словно это не ты меня тискал перед зеркалом.

\- Вы хотели, чтобы я ушёл. Я счёл…

\- Я **растерялся** , чёрт подери, Спок! Я человек, в конце концов, если ты забыл! Не каждый день твой сослуживец, наполовину вулканец, молящийся на логичность собственных действий, мастурбирует тебе, успевая попутно петь дифирамбы твоей внешности. За рамками нормального ситуация, нет?

\- Полагаю, вы правы, - согласился старпом, впервые за долгое время пропуская все до единого колкие высказывания и образные выражения, предпочитая сосредоточиться на другом. – И каковы будут ваши дальнейшие действия, Леонард?

Маккой картинно задумался, сминая в руках синюю ткань форменки Спока.

\- Моим первым действием будет _это_ , - не говоря больше ни слова, он подался вперёд, чтобы встретиться со старпомом на полпути, мягко его целуя, невольно ощущая эхо чужих эмоций, передающееся через физический контакт. Отклонившись, он посмотрел Споку в глаза, и увидел там, ничем не маскируемое на этот раз, чувство. По телу разлилось приятное тепло. – А дальше… Знаешь, я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что ты умудрился со мной сделать вместе со своей чёртовой контактной телепатией, но я действительно  _хочу попробовать_.

\- Попробовать что, доктор? – будь он проклят, если это были не едва различимые игривые интонации, прозвучавшие сейчас в голосе Спока.

\- Быть с тобой. Чёрт, ты и так прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, мистер Логика, - раздражённо прорычал Маккой, на деле, однако, не испытывая раздражения вовсе. Его вечная недовольная всем и вся сущность свернулась в клубок и в данный момент довольно урчала где-то в районе живота.

\- Я посчитал, что вполне могу позволить себе взять пример с вас и спросить о том, что и так очевидно, - произнеся это, Спок на этот раз сам потянулся к доктору за поцелуем. Совершенно нелогичным, но таким приятным.

  
Позже, вечером, когда Маккой нервно ёрзал на стуле в своём кабинете, с нетерпением ожидая окончания смены, он получил на свой ПАДД сообщение от Кирка.

_«Я рад, что вы так быстро решили все свои недоразумения, вернув на мостик нормального Спока, но если я ещё раз увижу на записи камер ваши телячьи нежности – отправлю на гауптвахту. Обоих»._

Доктор не удержался от усмешки. Конечно же, Джим никогда ничего подобного не сделает. Но насчёт камер он был прав. Ещё не зная, что ждёт их впереди, куда в итоге эти отношения могут их вывести, одно Маккой знал точно – он ни с кем не станет этим делиться. И Спок, теряющий привычную всем маску равнодушия и отрешённости, позволяющий себе, не скрывая, показывать _чувство_ , пускай лишь глазами – это только его.


End file.
